


L'Étoffe Des Légendes

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, And By Right I Mean Making Roth Realize He Didn't Have To Blow Everything Up To Get What He Wanted, And Then Everything Turns To Shit, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Crying, Deviates From Canon, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Falling In Love, Fire, I Tried To Make Things Right, I'm so sorry Jacob, Jacob Too, M/M, Mostly By The Author, Roth Falling In Love, Roth Wants To Redeem Himself, Sequence 8: The Joys of Freedom, Tragic Romance, True Love's Kiss, a lot of crying, rewriting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Jacob. Il est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? »Jacob avait haussé les épaules, l’air de ne pas voir l’intérêt qu’avait un animal en cage pour un fanatique de la liberté.Roth, pourtant, ne parlait pas de l’oiseau.





	L'Étoffe Des Légendes

**Author's Note:**

> Ayant récemment pu jouer à Syndicate après en avoir vu dix mille fois le scénario sur Youtube, la relation entre Jacob et Roth me bouleverse toujours. Je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir "réparer" (ahah, j'appelle ça réparer, la bonne blague) la fin, et comme j'étais inspirée... Ça a donné ça.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à venir me partager vos headcanons sur ces deux-là parce que bon dieu j'en ai des tonnes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, et n'hésitez pas à vous servir de mouchoirs. (Je suis désolée.)

De toutes les choses que Roth n’avait jamais voulu anticiper dans sa vie – beaucoup, en vérité –, Jacob Frye était la plus magnifique.

Il ne savait pas à partir de quel moment avait-il commencé à jeter un coup d’œil à l’assassin ; l’ennui de suivre les ordres de Starrick à la lettre l’y avait poussé, sans doute. Toujours est-il qu’il s’était retrouvé à suivre chacun de ses mouvements, à compter chaque raid sur ses Blighters inattentionés, à admirer cette chaotique cacophonie qui suivait le jeune homme à chaque pas qu’il faisait sans pouvoir s’en détourner ; ce manque de considération pour les conséquences et ce sourire qui semblait défier toutes les règles de l’ordre que Crawford avait voulu établir dans la city. C’étaient toujours les mêmes témoignages qui lui revenaient, d’yeux et d’oreilles qu’il avait disséminés un peu partout, de Lambeth jusqu’au Strand : la capuche reconnaissable des Assassins, un chapeau haut-de-forme ou une gavroche sans cesse à deux doigts de tomber pendant les combats, et une passion sans borne pour dépasser les limites.

Maxwell Roth avait immédiatement été charmé. Quel spectacle magnifique c’était, de voir un simple individu causer le chaos partout où il se rendait, tout en haussements d’épaules et hochements de tête impudents, sans faire attention à l’épée de Damoclès qui s’abattrait un jour où l’autre sur sa personne.

Il y avait quelque chose de follement irrésistible à propos de Jacob Frye.

Et c’était encore plus drôle, pensait-il avec le recul, de voir le chef des Blighters écrire une lettre tout en finesse, une invitation, à celui qui décimait les rangs de sa propre armée. Voilà ce que devait être la vie : un retournement de situation permanent, le lever de rideaux que personne n’attend. Donner un goût épicé à cette situation morne et terne comme le _fog_ de Londres.

Roth avait pris soin de cacheter la lettre lui-même, de mettre suffisamment de mots et pas assez pour attirer l’attention. Il savait comment intriguer la foule : c’était son quotidien, sur les planches de la scène à l’intérieur et en-dehors de l’Alhambra. Il l’avait envoyée avec un sourire, un sentiment léger au cœur ; celui d’avoir trouvé un point d’intérêt et de ne pas se trouver capable de s’en détourner.

Évidemment, lorsque Jacob était arrivé, Roth n’aurait pas pu s’y attendre. Elle était là, la tache noire sur les plans de Starrick, ce garçon qui portait l’indifférence à son bras comme une compagne de longue date, et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire et d’écarter les bras pour le féliciter, de s’emparer d’une bouteille de vin sans réfléchir au reste. Roth n’épargnait pas les mots, et de toute manière il savait les jouer : pourquoi se priver ? Il les pensait, vraiment : le désordre et la liberté, c’étaient les deux devises indélébiles de sa vie. Il y avait cette sensation satisfaisante de répondre aux questions méfiantes et aux suspicions par la vérité toute simple, et de voir un léger rouge s’étaler sur les joues de l’autre quand il le complimentait. De toutes les choses que Roth avaient apprises sur Jacob, bien avant leur rencontre, la timidité et la modestie ne semblaient pas faire partie de sa personne. Et pourtant.

Plus d'une fois, il s'était senti sourire en réalisant que cette alliance pouvait devenir légendaire.

Il était devenu instinctif d’appeler Jacob _my dear_ quand l’assassin ne semblait pas s’en formaliser ; en quelques regards complices et sabotages bien tournés, il y avait eu l'étincelle prodigieuse qui lançait le feu aux poudres. Jacob répondait à chaque appel de la liberté, autant grisé que lui à la perspective de détruire pour mieux vivre. Pour un coup bas contre Starrick, c’était une remontée dans l’estime de Roth à un point inimaginable. La vitesse quand il s’asseyait à la place du coche, quand Jacob tenait les rênes, faisait chavirer la tête ; quand Jacob souriait au moindre compliment, rabattant légèrement les bords de son chapeau pour cacher l’expression de son visage, Roth souriait en retour, et pensait que cette relation, plus qu’une alliance, c’était le début de quelque chose de grand.

Quand Jacob le quittait, Roth, bien loin de sentir l’exaltation retomber, la sentait croître. Il était effervescent d'une nouvelle rencontre, il brûlait de ce qu’il voyait venir et qu’il connaissait bien, et il réalisait ensuite qu’il était dans quelque chose de plus engageant qu’une simple association. Il était sur les escaliers de la gloire, avec l'homme le plus courageux de Londres.

Le soir-même, Roth avait acheté la cage et le corbeau, ne se souciant même pas de savoir s’il allait le garder longtemps ou s’il finirait par le relâcher. Il l’avait étudié, encore et encore, ce pauvre petit animal dans une cloche de fer si restreinte, avant de se mettre à chercher ce qui pourrait encore plus compromettre les plans de Starrick, l’épine qui allait faire mal dans le pied du géant. À la fin, il avait trouvé de quoi couper les informations du Grand Maître des Templiers de manière presque ostentatoire, tout bonnement grandiose, ainsi qu’un nom pour l’oiseau. _Rook_.

Lorsque Jacob était revenu, il était encore accroupi devant la cage, fasciné par le corbeau à l’intérieur. Il s’était entendu parler, presque comme s’il était sur les bancs de l’audience et pas acteur de sa propre voix.

« Jacob. Il est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? »

Jacob avait haussé les épaules, l’air de ne pas voir l’intérêt qu’avait un animal en cage pour un fanatique de la liberté.

Roth, pourtant, ne parlait pas de l’oiseau.

Cela lui avait pris quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Quelques secondes, les yeux perdus sur les barreaux en fer, où il avait tout reconsidéré à une vitesse vertigineuse ; et par tout, il entendait Jacob. Ce garçon qui, à l’instant où il avait posé le pied au sein de son théâtre, était devenu la pièce centrale de ce qu’il pressentait être le plus grand acte de sa vie, le grand final. Jacob Frye était prodigieux. Un homme taillé pour le chaos, pour la liberté. Un homme à la hauteur d’une grandeur qu’il pouvait lui donner. Un homme qui avait enlevé son chapeau en rentrant dans la pièce, signe d’une vulnérabilité qu’il se donnait volontairement, laissant mieux apercevoir ce visage et ces cheveux noirs plaqués vers l’arrière, ce sourire d’ombre et deux yeux dans lesquels il voyait le même accord danser. Un homme pour lui.

Roth aurait mis le feu à l’Alhambra pour Jacob.

À partir de là, tout avait changé. Ce n’était plus l’alliance contre Starrick ; c’était la montée fulgurante du leader des Blighters et du Maître Assassin, seules étoiles de Londres. Enlever les hommes de main du Templier était d’une facilité affolante pour Jacob, et Roth lui donnait les rênes de la voiture sans hésiter. À chaque défi envers l’autorité, il se sentait renaître. À chaque embarras de Jacob sur ses compliments, il avait l’impression qu’une quelconque divinité l’auréolait de gloire. Quelque chose, d'ailleurs, qui avait toujours amusé Roth : à chaque louange, l’assassin souriait doucement, presque de manière timide, et détournait le regard dans une attitude qui tranchait avec cette insouciance quotidienne qui lui collait d’ordinaire à la peau. Jacob adorait les félicitations, les éloges sur ses manières chaotiques ; qui mieux que Roth pour les lui fournir ?

Jacob avait beau voulu savoir si l'Alhambra n'était pas qu'un déguisement, au fond, pour se rengorger face aux applaudissements et aux acclamations de la presse, Roth restait sur sa position. Il ne vivait pas pour les louanges, mais pour le divertissement. La différence y était : le théâtre, voilà une invention formidable, surtout quand il empiétait sur la réalité. L’assassin était celui qui recevait les fleurs ; Roth les lui lançait. Après tout, on remerciait les acteurs qui vous faisaient oublier, l’espace d’un instant, la banale routine d’une société trop cadrée, trop restreinte, pas assez libre.

Et Jacob était devenu _my dear, darling ; dear boy, dear Jacob_. Des noms qui lui semblaient naturels, à partir du moment où le garçon était devenu si cher à son âme, et il ne se lassait jamais du regard qui répondait au sien lorsqu’il proposait de frapper là où les Templiers auraient mal. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment penché sur les tenants et aboutissants de cette guerre, cette opposition étrange entre la confrérie de son protégé et l’organisation à mourir d’ennui de Starrick ; et Jacob, au moment de leur dernier voyage vers les docks de la Tamise, avait laissé échapper le Credo qui guidait sa vie.

Rien n’est vrai, tout est permis.

Roth était tombé amoureux, si c’était encore plus possible. Mais suivre un code d’honneur, c’était être enchaîné, d’une certaine manière, non ? Suivre une règle, même si celle-ci disait qu’il n’y en avait aucune, c’était tout de même se contenter d’un cadre, suivre une certaine logique, une routine, un code. Roth détestait les codes.

Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Jacob restait enchaîné, quelque part. Quelqu’un devait lui montrer ce qu’était la vraie liberté ; celle où on ne se pose pas de questions, où l’on faisait ce que l’on voulait, quand on voulait, et surtout, avec qui on voulait.

Et puis ils s’étaient rendus à l’usine. Ce n’était pas la dernière étape, pour Roth ; il y en avait tant d’autres à partager avec son _dear_ Jacob, tant d’autres petits pions de la part de Starrick présents sur Londres, et ils n’allaient pas se contenter de les détruire un par un ou de les balayer du revers de leurs mains jointes. Ils allaient renverser l’échiquier tout entier. Cela commençait réellement avec l’usine : plus d’armes pour le Templier, tout parti dans une détonation grandiose. Jacob avait installé la dynamite, il remontait sur le toit. Et au moment de déclencher l’explosion, Roth avait pensé à la touche finale, celle qui surclasserait leur chef-d’œuvre de destruction ; il l’aurait pris par la taille et l’aurait embrassé, le souffle des vitres qui explosent et les flammes qui montent pour seul décor. Ce genre de chose qui forme les légendes.

Et Jacob avait vu les enfants, et tout était parti en fumée.

Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire le sentiment de trahison, la lourde odeur de la tension dans ses poumons déjà assez abîmés par le tabac. La liberté passait par des sacrifices ; Jacob ne le comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas comme lui. En se laissant tomber du toit pour freiner les Blighters – trop tard, ils avaient déjà enclenché la mèche – Roth s’était senti chuter lui aussi, loin, très loin de Jacob, jusqu’à toucher du doigt la dure réalité.

Jacob n’était pas libre. Rook toujours en cage.

Roth mettrait le feu à l’Alhambra pour Jacob.

 

* * *

 

Au moment où Roth se sentait violemment propulsé dans les airs, il eut l’impression que le temps venait de ralentir, que les secondes s’étaient étirées pendant ce qui lui parut être une infinité. Tout se passa lentement, de la corde qui enserrait peu à peu sa cheville jusqu’à ses pieds qui dérapèrent sur les planches rougies par les flammes ; et quand il fut suspendu à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la scène, la vision déroutée et les sens totalement désorientés, le cours des choses s’accéléra comme pour rattraper les instants perdus. Le regard de Jacob, raide sur le grill après l’avoir fait monter jusqu’à lui, l’épingla sur place.

Roth, en penchant la tête pour mieux le voir, lui sourit.

Jacob, qui juste-là était resté immobile, se ressaisit par ce simple geste. Brusquement, il l’empoigna par les épaules pour le plaquer au sol et se pencha sur lui dans une attitude de prédateur. Avec un cliquetis froid, la lame secrète fut dégainée, et pointée droit sur sa gorge.

La voilà alors, cette fin grandiose. Le lever de rideaux sur l’acte le plus prodigieux de sa vie. Assassiné par l’homme qu’il avait voulu rendre libre. Roth vit venir le noir, peut-être un peu trop rapide, au moment où Jacob levait le bras pour mieux l’abattre. _Dear_ Jacob, toujours guidé par son instinct, prompt à suivre le flot de la situation ; peut-être la seule chose qu’il n’avait pas manquée. 

Et puis, la main qui était censée foncer vers sa gorge dans un mouvement net, précis et habitué retomba mollement contre son costume.

Jacob, comme si tout le poids de monde l’assommait d’un coup, baissa la tête dans un état désespéré, et se pencha un peu plus jusqu’à ce que son front ne touche sa poitrine. Un soupir trop brisé, à fendre l’âme, s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour s'étouffer dans les plis de sa chemise.

Jacob parla comme si on lui avait tiré dessus.

— Je ne peux pas.

Roth, incrédule, resta figé. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa Jacob se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui, donnant plus l’impression qu’il cherchait à le protéger qu’à l’assassiner. La lame disparut dans un chuintement. Autour d’eux, les hurlements des invités et le craquement du bois en feu ne comptaient plus.

— Je ne peux pas, répéta Jacob.

— Et pourquoi pas, _darling ?_

La question s’envola naturellement, comme si la catastrophe n’avait pas lieu d’être. Roth fit glisser une main sur le brassard, tentant de le ramener vers sa gorge ou de l’activer à nouveau dans une espèce de curiosité têtue, mais l’assassin y opposa aussitôt une résistance effarée en relevant la tête.

Roth comprit qu’il pleurait.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as voulu tuer des enfants, mais je ne peux pas…

— Alors tu n’es pas libre.

Roth avait voulu parler d’une voix froide, sans états d’âme. À la place, sa déclaration tomba comme du velours, douce et sans appel.

Une poutre en flammes frôla le grill dans une traînée de braises, pour aller s’écraser dans un fracas épouvantable. Aucun d’eux n’y fit attention. Roth pensa que le jet d’étincelles qui explosa dans le dos de Jacob lui donnait l’allure d’une comète, chutant à une allure vertigineuse. Belle jusqu'à l'impact et lui fonçant droit dessus.

— Ce n’est pas de la liberté, rétorqua Jacob dans une grimace. Être libre, c’est avoir le choix, ce que tu n’as pas fait en foutant le feu à ce maudit théâtre !

— Avoir le choix, Jacob ! maugréa Roth en fronçant les sourcils. La liberté, c’est faire ce que l’on veut ! C’est ça, le vrai truc ! Tous ces gens, en bas, ils ne comprenaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens ; mais toi…

Il laissa les mots partir, amer à la pensée d’un tel gâchis, de son prodige qui avait effleuré du doigt la bonne doctrine avant de lui tourner le dos ; mais le regard de Jacob, plein d’une pitié incompréhensible, le cloua sur place plus que le poids sur son propre corps. Et il murmura doucement, comme s’il ne comprenait pas quelque chose d’évident :

— Ils auraient pu.

Roth se trouva suspendu à ses lèvres.

Une émotion étouffante le prit aux tripes – à moins que cela ne soit la fumée ? Malgré la ruine qui les ensevelissait peu à peu, la curiosité lui plaqua le revolver au front, et il se sentit obligé, pressé de demander. Fébrile de connaître son point de vue, d’obtenir une réponse, sincèrement fasciné par la personne la plus importante de son monde.

— Comment ?

— En abattant le système. En éliminant l’emprise de Starrick sur les classes populaires pour leur permettre d'acquérir leurs droits. Ce qu’on faisait, se lamenta Jacob comme si on venait à nouveau de lui tirer dessus.

À cette réponse, Roth ne put s’empêcher de ricaner, amusé par une proposition qu’il avait pourtant implorée. Une espèce de mépris fragile, sur cette idéologie qu’ils ne voyaient pas du même œil, et qu’il connaissait comme sa poche.

— Tu as trop d’empathie, _darling_. Ça te ralentit.

— C’est ce qui nous rend humain, Roth. Renier ça, c’est s’enchaîner nous-mêmes.

En un instant, une fraction de seconde, dès que les mots franchirent les lèvres entrouvertes, Roth vit son monde s’effondrer sur lui-même. En deux phrases, Jacob venait de redéfinir le cœur même de sa philosophie. Tout ce sur quoi il avait construit sa vie, la moindre décision qui l'avait amené jusque-là ; et il réalisa qu’à partir du moment où il l’avait laissé parler, il avait inconsciemment consenti à ce qu’on le fasse changer d’avis.

Magnifique, prodigieux, exceptionnel Jacob. L’homme pour qui il avait tout brûlé.

Désormais, il percevait tout autour de lui. La moindre sensation vibrait au centuple : de la fumée épaisse qui montait peu à peu vers eux en intoxiquant leurs poumons, jusqu’aux flammes qui prendraient bientôt d’assaut les câbles du grill suspendu. Des hurlements des prisonniers du théâtre aux craquements sinistres du bois qui retentissaient dans un fracas épouvantable. Des larmes de Jacob sur son costume sali par les cendres.

Roth avait eu tort, et il voulut s'enfoncer mille fois la lame dans le cœur pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

— Jacob, _darling_. Tu es renversant, croassa-t-il avec fascination.

Le compliment sembla le faire encore plus souffrir, au vu de la grimace désespérée qui déforma son visage juste après. Dans une dernière tentative, l’assassin repoussa son brassard et sa prise sur celui-ci, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'ouvre pas lui-même la gorge dans un moment d'inattention.

— Mais j’ai bien peur que tu ne doives me tuer quand même.

Roth plongea dans les yeux effrayés sans broncher.

Une plaque de marbre se détacha du plafond et alla se fracasser contre les décors. L’Alhambra, son propre théâtre, ruiné par les flammes. Une belle métaphore de sa vie.

— Je ne peux pas, insista Jacob comme s’il s’agissait d’un mantra.

— Tu ne peux pas mourir, Jacob. Pas tant que Starrick est toujours en vie.

— J’ai besoin de plans. D'un contact.

— Nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas nécessaire.

Roth posa alors une main sur sa joue en souriant tendrement, et Jacob ne bougea pas. Au contraire, ses mains remontèrent sur ses épaules, et il se pencha encore, juste assez. Attiré par le même magnétisme depuis le début de leur alliance. Les deux aimants, et Roth ne savait plus si le « i » était encore nécessaire dans cette analogie.

Embrasser Jacob, c’était se jeter d’un promontoire sans en vérifier la hauteur. Ne pas savoir pendant combien de temps le cœur allait s’arrêter, n’avoir absolument aucune idée de la durée de la chute _libre_. Sentir l’adrénaline, la fébrilité, l’envie, la curiosité se mélanger en des proportions explosives et chaudes et se croire capable de voler, l’espace d’un instant, de pouvoir maîtriser le ciel avant de s’écraser violemment au sol. Ne pas anticiper, foncer droit devant, briser les codes sans se retourner en arrière.

Et tout était encore plus glorifié par le décor qui s’écroulait de seconde en seconde, ce flirt avec le danger délicieux qui rendait le baiser magnifique encore. Jacob s’agrippait à lui, aux pans de son costume ouvert, refusant de le laisser partir, et c’est en le voyant prolonger le contact que Roth se dit ; plus. _Dear_ Jacob, toujours prêt à s’aveugler jusqu’au dernier moment sans voir les limites.

Il pouvait enfin les passer, ses mains dans sa nuque et les pouces tendrement sur ses joues. Recueillir les larmes sur la pulpe des doigts, sécher quelque chose qu’il ne se savait pas capable de provoquer. Jacob traça le contour de sa cicatrice dans une tentative désespérée de connaître son visage même les yeux fermés, et le toucher le propulsa aussi haut que la corde à sa cheville l'avait emmené. Maxwell Roth, leader des Blighters, follement amoureux d’un homme qui était destiné à lui trancher la gorge depuis le départ. Deux pôles consumés par la même passion, qui s’étaient attirés jusqu’à brûler de la même chose, enivrés par la liberté, défiant le monde sans se retourner en arrière. L’un avait renversé son monde et l’autre l’avait fait. C’était beau, c’était chaotiquement divin, c’était légendaire.

Ce fut Jacob qui rompit le baiser, peut-être trop submergé par l’émotion, peut-être rattrapé par son instinct de survie qui, au moment où une poutre percuta le grill en tombant, lui souffla qu’ils allaient y passer tous les deux. Roth s’en ficha, trop retourné par les mots et le geste, par la façon qu’avait eu son partenaire de détruire sa devise de toujours pour mieux la reconstruire ensuite.

Il se sentit brutalement tiré vers l’avant, redressé sur ses deux pieds comme s’il n’avait été qu’une poupée de chiffon. L’assassin le tenait par les pans de son veston, ses yeux affolés se perdant sur l’immensité du théâtre en feu. Roth, lui, ne pouvait pas se détacher du visage à côté du sien, sublimé par les flammes, magnifiquement effrayé ; et au milieu du désordre, une seule pensée lui vint à l’esprit.

Jacob ne pouvait pas mourir.

— On s’en sortira jamais vivant, murmura soudainement l’intéressé d’une voix paniquée.

Immédiatement, Roth se mit à scanner le bâtiment qu'il connaissait par cœur, pourtant défiguré par le rouge et les bruits écœurants qui craquent, un seul objectif en tête. Une sortie, il devait trouver une sortie. Jacob _dearest_ ne pouvait pas mourir. C’était lui, le porteur des miracles, maintenant ; la clé des champs qui ne demandait qu’à s’envoler. Il sentait une poigne ferme le tenir par l’épaule, refusant de le laisser partir, et il trouva le geste à mourir de tendresse.

Roth lui jeta un coup d’œil assuré, sincèrement touché.

— _Darling_. Pour moi, mourir ici serait un honneur.

— On ne mourra pas ici, Roth, répliqua aussitôt Jacob avec une détermination qui aurait pu égaler la sienne.

— Je ne parlais pas de toi.

L’expression interdite qu’il reçut faillit, un instant, le glacer sur place. Les traits défigurés par la souffrance, Jacob l’observa comme s’il lui redemandait de le tuer. Il fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas, continuant d'un ton calme et décidé :

— Il y a une sortie. Au deuxième étage à l’autre bout de l’Alhambra. Et ceci…

Il fit glisser ses doigts autour du brassard avec fermeté. Jacob opposa une résistance, visiblement marqué par sa tentative de suicide un peu plus tôt, mais le regard rassurant qu’il lui lança finit par le convaincre. Roth porta alors la main jusqu'à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser sans rompre le contact visuel ; il pointa ensuite le mécanisme du lance-grappin qu’il avait remarqué de nombreuses fois, lorsque l’assassin se hissait sans difficulté jusqu’à sa fenêtre, et déclara avec un sourire :

— … Te portera jusqu’au bout.

Jacob le fixa plus intensément que les flammes.

Soudain, le grill se mit à tanguer, percuté par un bloc de pierre qui s’était effondré après la disparition de ses appuis en bois : l’un des câbles lâcha dans un bruit de tension atroce, faisant dangereusement pencher leur support vers le bas. Roth dérapa, mais la main raide de Jacob lui broya l’épaule.

— Je ne te laisse pas !

Le hurlement le mit horriblement en colère. Frustré, Roth leva la tête, s’arrachant à la contemplation morbide du brasier en contrebas :

— Jacob ! Fais ce que je te dis, pauvre imbécile ! Vise et vas-t-en !

— Tu viens avec moi !

— Sottises !

Pourtant, il se sentit hissé vers le haut, jusqu’à la partie du grill encore stable mais plus pour très longtemps. Jacob le foudroya du regard, le visage ravagé par la colère, la douleur et tout ce qui rendait l'instant exceptionnel :

— Je ne te perds pas, tu m’entends ?

Il tendit le bras, et le grappin fusa vers les balcons du deuxième étage. Roth fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien que Jacob s’aveuglait lui-même, et il fit monter sa propre main sur l’épaule de son compagnon.

— Le câble ne nous supportera pas ; il va lâcher ! plaida-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— J’aurais essayé, rétorqua l’assassin en serrant les dents.

Sa main gantée se ferma et se rouvrit plusieurs fois pour tester la solidité du grappin. Roth le vit faire, s’apprêtant à sauter. En dernier recours, il le secoua par l’épaule pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux ; et au moment où Jacob tournait la tête, le grill lâcha.

Plus exactement, un deuxième câble se rompit, et les deux hommes virent le métal céder sous leurs pieds. Avec horreur, Roth sentit sa main glisser sur le manteau de l’assassin ; et là où Jacob eut la rapidité de s’accrocher à la rambarde, qui le supporta sous les aisselles, lui glissa plus bas, se rattrapant au parapet inférieur.

— MAXWELL !

Le cri fut couvert par le bruit fracassant de tout un pan du toit de l’Alhambra qui se détacha pour s’écraser au milieu de la fosse – et par un miracle divin, le câble de Jacob ne fut pas touché. Ce dernier, loin de s’en préoccuper, s'agrippa d'une main à sa rambarde pour tendre l'autre vers lui dans un geste désespéré.

Roth savait qu’il aurait pu l’attraper. Son ancienne vigueur, sa force de boxeur chevronné aurait pu le porter jusqu’à Jacob.

Il ne le fit pas.

— Jacob, commença-t-il avec ferveur. Rends-moi un service, d’accord ?

Jacob l’ignora. Les yeux rivés sur lui dans une terreur à glacer le sang.

— Prends ma main !

Roth l’ignora. Dans un petit sourire fier, incroyablement arrogant de sa dernière tirade, il parla d’une voix déterminée.

— _Darling_. Promets l’Enfer à Starrick pour moi, veux-tu ?

— D'accord, d'accord, prends ma main s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas-

Il s’imprégna de ce qui serait sa dernière vision avant la fin : Jacob, les plans chaotiques, une explosion en plein vol et le cœur qui bat trop vite. Jacob, l’Alhambra en feu qui lui avait tout donné, la sensation vivifiante d’une calèche lancée à pleine allure sur les routes de Londres. Jacob, une aura magnétique, un sourire insolent, le début de la grandeur. Jacob, la tendresse dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Jacob, une main tendue.

Le grill céda enfin. Roth chuta avec.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu’il entendit avant de se disloquer au milieu des flammes. Un hurlement, un cri du cœur, ou bien le son grandiose des applaudissements à la fin d’une pièce prodigieusement menée.


End file.
